


The Inquisitor's Pride

by G4Y



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), The inquisitor and the oc are both black btw, Two Shot, and have textured hair, inspired by a tumblr post, it just made me think about vivienne, kind of, she's the stylist since there isn't one I can use from the game lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G4Y/pseuds/G4Y
Summary: A few members of the Inner Circle are concerned for Lavellan after her apparent break-up with Solas, and disappearance of the vallaslin from her face. It falls to Vivienne to take action, despite their strained relationship; but could this be a path to amends?
Relationships: Lavellan/Solas (mentioned)





	The Inquisitor's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this for a few reasons. I wanted to write a post-breakup Lavellan, give Vivienne some positive attention, and explore the relationship between an adamantly pro-mage freedom, proudly dalish, shem-cautious Inquisitor and Vivienne. Then one night, this idea entered my mind and refused to leave until I had written it. I hope you enjoy!

“Vivienne, my dear, could I borrow you for a moment?”

Vivienne, who had been immersed in her reading until just then, looked up to see Dorian just exiting the library and walking towards her. She smiled, and marked her page in the book as a gesture of invitation. Dorian’s brow twitched as he sat across from Vivienne- she squints at him.

“Is something troubling you, dear? Your disposition is rather...  _ tense _ ,” she said. She watched him for more signs of nervousness- none evident besides the eyebrow twitch, which was expectable. 

“Yes. Well, no,” Dorian answered, “you are aware that Lavellan’s vallaslin is gone, yes?” Vivienne nodded. It would be difficult  _ not _ to notice the Inquisitor’s face changing. Dorian continued, “Well, I’m fairly certain I know what happened, and I’m...afraid Lavellan might not have someone to go to, for comfort.”

It was Vivienne’s turn to raise her brow. “Slow down, one subject at a time. What is this hypothesis, and how have you come into it?”

Dorian grinned. “Well, when you spend most of your time sandwiched between a spymaster and a broody elf, you tend to pick up on things. Things like the inquisitor taking a different set of stairs to the library, and Solas making extreme efforts not to look up when she’s there.”

Vivienne adjusted herself in her seat, sitting up straighter. “I see. So you think Solas has done this, no doubt with some form of magic, and that’s caused them to fall out?”

“Something like that, yes. And since Solas is the cause, Lavellan has lost the person she’s gone to for comfort since the beginning of this mess; though that’s hardly her fault. Cassandra cares, but has no instincts for making someone feel better- same for Commander Cullen. Speaking to Cole or Sera tends to only make you feels worse, Blackwall is incapable of being emotionally available to  _ anyone-” _

“You’ve made your point, dear,” Vivienne interjected, before Dorian announced the inner circle’s shortcomings to the entirety of Skyhold. “But why have you come to me with this information?”

“You were a Senior Enchanter in the circle. Forgive me if I’m wrong, but that position requires a level of emotional competency usually only found in the poor souls of people that want children.”

“You are correct, but the younger mages I helped back then looked up to me, or at least appreciated me. The same cannot be said of the Inquisitor. She had made every effort to make that clear to me.” Images of Bastien’s pale, blank face flashed to the front of her mind; she frowned and willed the image away. She will not linger on a  _ timely death _ , like some helpless widow.

“That… is true. But she needs  _ someone _ , Vivienne, and out of all of us, you are the most qualified,” Dorian smirked and stood up to leave. “You know I wouldn’t dream of admitting this if I didn’t mean it.”

Vivienne thought for a moment, and then sighed.  _ Of course _ he’s right, and  _ of course  _ she knows exactly what to do. “If you’re going back to the library, do run me an errand and tell one of the messengers to find me at my quarters at noon. I have a letter that needs to be delivered immediately.” 

Dorian laughed. “That’s fair. Very well then,” he said as he took his leave back to the library. Vivienne stood, turned on her heel, and made her way in the opposite direction to her quarters.

\---

Vivienne, with the combined efforts of Josephine and Leliana, convinced the Inquisitor to join her on a short trip to Orlais. A few short days later, the pair was greeted by an elven woman with a deeply Orlesian accent in a boutique in Val Chevin, empty of people except for them.

“Andaran atish’an. Inquisitor, I am beyond delighted to have you in my salon today,” the woman half-curtsied, glee evident on her face.

“My dear Inquisitor, allow me to introduce you to Mesan Bel’Hasan, one of the Imperial stylists of the Court,” Vivienne looked to Lavellan, relieved only to see apprehension on her face. Apprehension was good; it meant Lavellan hadn’t made up her mind on whether to accept or damn what was meant to ensue.

Despite her nerves, Lavellan put a small, polite smile on her face. “It’s nice to meet you- sorry, you speak elvish? I have a few questions.” Mesan giggled lightheartedly and gestured to a stool sitting in front of a large mirror and table; the contents of which included a variety of scissors, combs, and devices for styling hair.

“We can talk to our heart’s content as I work, if you would allow me. I understand your apprehension, and I assure you that you will not walk out of here upset.”

Vivienne elaborated, “Mesan’s job is not just to style, but to exemplify one’s inner character outward. She has cared for my hair for years, and has always given me exactly what I needed. I hope…” she trailed off, looking from Lavellan, to Mesan, back to Lavellan. “...I hope you would trust me today, my dear, through trusting her.”

Vivienne felt the knot in her stomach grow with Lavellan’s silence. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Maybe she read the inquisitor wrong. Maybe-

“All right,” Lavellan said. “Where do we begin?”

“All you have to do is sit and keep me company, Inquisitor, while I work.”


End file.
